The entertainment aspect of viewing dominoes, first initially arranged in an upright position in a unique and/or complex pattern such as a "figure eight", and then the sequential tumbling action as a randomly selected domino is set into motion is readily appreciated. There is a certain anticipation, even fascination, in observing the dominoes tumble in a progressive, rhythmical manner. However, the fun of watching dominoes tumble is always preceded by the tedious task of setting the dominoes precisely into place. This is usually completed manually and the alignment is effected by measuring the exact spacing between dominoes or by deploying an underlying pattern having locations marked for the accurate placement of the dominoes. Oftentimes tens of minutes, or even hours for complex designs, are required to complete a set-up.
The prior art has contemplated semi-automatic devices for setting dominoes into place, but these devices must be manually loaded with the dominoes. Accordingly, the process is still time consuming and the layouts created are somewhat limited.
Conventional toppling domino arrangements have concentrated completely on the entertainment aspect. No challenge aspect, such as a game involving two players pitted in strategy against each other, has been offered in the art. There presently does not exist a domino board game which combines the entertainment aspect of falling dominoes with the strategic aspect of selecting which domino in an array of dominoes is the critical one to topple to accomplish a given outcome. One such outcome would be to designate as the game winner the last player to have at least one domino standing after the other player has been forced to knock down all of the dominoes in his/her control. Also, to the best of my knowledge, no domino game arrangement has a theoretical foundation based on an esoteric branch of advanced mathematics called "game theory". The creation of a board game arrangement having a "game theory" foundation is a non-trivial and such an arrangement would provided a quantum degree of sophistication to the art of domino arrangements.